Containers having removable panels are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,777 discloses a container 1 having removable plate-like inserts 3, 3′ which can be slipped into the container 1 adjacent the inner sides of flaps 15. The container 1 may contain reams of copy paper. The inserts 3, 3′ prevent penetration of dust, moisture and/or other foreign matter through clearances or gaps between pairs of confronting flaps. Extraction of an insert affords access to the contents of the container.